The Other Potter
by Thanmor
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry right? His parents were killed by Voldemort, when he was a child. Well,what if right after Harry was born his father had an affair with a witch? The witch found out about his wife and made plans to leave. As if things couldn't get worse she found out that she was carrying a child. You may have heard my brothers story but you haven't heard mine.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't smile like the others did.

They were all so sure of being adopted.

I knew better.

I was teenager I wasn't cute anymore.

I still had freckles and my bright big green eyes looked a little child like but I wasn't young and happy anymore.

I laugh inwardly as if I were ever a happy child.

They had this party every year.

It was like they were selling us off to strangers.

Random people would just come and adopt you.

In all my sixteen years here I knew that by now.

No one wanted me I was sure of that.

'Hailey Naldy.'

I heard the woman whisper to the man

'Her mother died during child birth.'

They saw me looking at them and averted there eyes.

I don't remember my mother or my father for that matter.

Everyone I past always whispered about this or that.

I wish they'd just mind there own business.

I didn't know anything about my family or my heritage.

I went to school everyday only so I could camp out in the library as much as possible.

I'd always been a keep-to-myself kind of person.

Only person I liked in the school was the librarian.

She was almost ancient.

Her white hair and wrinkled skin gave that away.

I loved her non the less.

She had a bad case of Alzheimer's.

The reason that we were so close was because I reminded her of her daughter when she was younger.

A door slammed in the distance causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

The party was finally over.

Some kids sat and cried and some were happily chatting about there new homes as they packed there stuff.

Me?

I wanted to get out of this dreadful dress.

An hour later I sat cross legged on my hard mattress reading 'Julius Caesar'.

There's five other girls in this little room.

I opened the window letting the cool night air in.

'squawk!'

I look up to see my raven.

'Martin!'

I exclaim excitedly.

'Squawk!'

he yells again.

I roll my eyes

'One second.'

I jump up and look under my mattress.

I grab the burned corn bread that Mrs. Bain always makes for supper.

'here you go.'

I reach my hand out and set the corn bread next to him.

He eats on it greedily and I laugh softly

'And to think I thought you came to see me.'

He let the corn bread go and did the weirdest thing.

He bowed his head in thanks.

If I weren't so used to it by now I might have gasped.

Instead I bowed my head right back.

Ever since I was little I could understand animals.

They never talked me or anything but it's as if they do.

I smile and softly run my fingers down Martin's back.

He doesn't protest instead he coos and pushes himself into my hand.

'Lights out!'

Betty the she-devil herself yelled.

I gave Martin a sad look

'You have to go but I'll be here tomorrow night and you can follow me to school.'

'Squawk!'

He didn't sound happy about it but he flew off anyway.

I sigh heavily before closing the window.

I turned my light off then lay on my bed listening to the the snores and soft breathing of everyone else.

* * *

I was walking home from school when I found it.

Class had just let out and I took a short cut through the woods.

As I walked I hummed a random tune.

Then out of nowhere a squirrel ran down a tree being chased by another squirrel.

'What the-'

there in the squirrels mouth was a black book.

The squirrels where fighting over a book?

"Hey!'

I yell and they both turned to me.

'What do you have there?'

The squirrel lets the book go but stays were it is.

I walk toward them slowly.

Just as I'm about to reach the book the other squirrel picks it up and takes off.

'Hey!'

I shout after it as I run to try and catch up.

I laugh loving the way my long wavy brown hair felt flying behind me.

I'm still running when the squirrel runs up a tree.

'Hey get back down here!'

I say breathlessly stopping under the tree.

The squirrel just sits there on the tallest branch watching me.

'Here goes.'

I mumble to myself as I kick off my shoes.

I grab the trunk and make my way up.

Hopping from branch to branch finally making it to the top.

I climbed slowly up the top branch trying not to brake it.

I was almost to the squirrel when I heard the first snap.

Fear gripped me not for my own sake but the squirrels.

'Hurry get out of here!'

I shout and the squirrel takes off.

It had just jumped to the next tree over when the branch snapped.

For a minute I was falling the wind rushing fast past me.

Then I splashed into a little creek.

The creek was cold and shallow so the water didn't do much to brake my fall.

I landed on rocks go figure.

I stood and shivering at the cold air.

I looked at the scrapes and bruises on my knees and elbows.

By the way my cheek was hurting I was sure I'd scrapped or bruised it too.

I rushed out of the creek and tried to ring as much water out of my clothes as possible.

As I was busy ringing my clothes out I spotted the squirrel again.

He was running toward me.

He slowed as he got closer and dropped the book at my feet.

'Thank you.'

I say and mean it.

The squirrel bowed it's head and then ran off.

I leaned down and picked the book up.

It looked like it had been through bad weather and its paper was old and yellowed.

'Hailey!'

I turn to see little Abigail skipping toward me.

Abigail was the only person I knew who treated me like I was somebody.

At only seven she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

Not just on the outside but on the inside to.

'Hi sweetheart.'

I smile widely at her.

'Oh my your soaked and hurt too what happened?'

she says worriedly finally looking at my bruises and soaked clothes.

'Oh it's nothing that time won't heal.'

I reply trying not to worry her.

From the look on her face she was not going to let it be.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit still in the wood chair trying to hold in the pain.

'I know it stings honey but these don't need to get infected.'

Abigail's mothersays as she pours the alcohol over my wounds again.

I hiss in pain but do not say a word of hate or anger.

I know she's just trying to help.

Abigail's mother was a nurse.

Shewas sweet but at times she could be really stern.

'Is it over mother?'

Abigail said with her eyes closed.

'Yes.'

Shereplied wrapping bandages over both my knees.

Abigail peeked through one eye then opened the other.

I let out a sigh of relief that it was over.

As I start to open the book againthe church bells rang.

'Oh no!'

I cry jumping up nearly knocking to the ground.

'I have to go!'

I Yell

Thank you,bye Abigail.'

then I ran as fast as I could.

The sun was setting as I ran toward the orphanage.

When I got there dusk had set in.

I swung the doors opened and rushed into the dining room.

The door slammed loudly behind me making every head snap in my direction.

Then as if it couldn't get worse Betty looked as if she would pass out from turning so red.

She angrily stomped toward me.

'Why are you late!'

she yelled.

'And where are your shoes?'

She screamed at me.

My insides were shaking but I stood firm not speaking.

'What was the point?'

No matter if I spoke or not I knew what came next.

Smack

Right across my cheek.

I could feel it burning but I resisted the urge to cry.

'What's this?'

her eyes filled with greed as she took in the book in my arms.

She went to reach for it but I hid it behind me.

'Let me have it!'

she screamed her voice echoing around the room.

She grabbing my arms forcing me to hand the book over.

As soon as she touched it though,the book sparked and she screamed.

She drew her hand back as if she'd been burned.

And as I look at her hands it appear she had.

The room was silent girls looked from me to her then back at me.

Then Betty's eyes filled with fear.

'Witch.'

she whispered and then shouted

'Witch!'

Everyone started to run and scream and cry.

'I'm not a-'

I tried but no one listened.

SoI did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

Out of the orphanage,out of the small town.

I ran and ran and ran.

Not knowing were I was going or where I'd go.

Hours had past when I had slowed to a walk.

The moon shown brightly above as I finally sat down on a big rock.

I looked around me and saw nothing but thick forest.

I wanted to cry but I knew it wouldn't help me.

As I sit there wondering what I'm going to do I hear something.

A birds wings flapping.

I look up to see Martin flying toward me.

I almost laugh from the joy that springs to life in me.

Martin stands beside me for a minute before flying into the tree closes to me.

I smile then look down at the book in my hand.

Curiosity starts to set in as I open the book.

Maybe I would find some answers in here about what just happened.

I turn the first page and my heart almost stopped.

Written across the first page was:

 **'My name is Cassie Naldy and this is my story**.

 **If your reading this, then your either me or my beautiful child.**

 **And just like me your probably a- um- wella witch.'**

* * *

WHAT?

I'm a what now?

Witch.

No that's not true-

it just can't be true.

Magic doesn't-

A flash back of what happened early suddenly made sense.

My brains was fogging with confusion and now that I thought about it sleepiness too.

I lay back against a tree and somehow I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke with the feeling of something crawling on me.

When my eyes adjust to the darkness I looked down to see a tarantula slowly making its way up my arm.

It was bigger than any spider I'd ever seen but it still looked harmless.

I smile kindly at it then laugh as it's harry body starts to tickle my arm.

'My child.'

Came a deep voice from the trees.

I jump then calm my racing heart.

I look around but only see trees.

'Are you lost my child?'

the voice ask as if already knowing the answer.

'I think I can find my way b-'

suddenly it hit me.

I had no where else to go no one to stay with.

I was truly now alone.

I didn't cry for I just sat there with my eyes shut tightly.

'Yes.'

I finally whispered in a soft voice.

As if in response noise came from all around.

Large tarantula's moved toward me slowly but surely.

I was getting a little scared being surrounded like this but I didn't want to seem untrustworthy so I stayed were I was.

'Don't be scared my child.'

there was a pause as the spiders got so close I could react out and touch them.

'Hmmm...well it seems you are very lucky as my children don't find you appetizing at all.'

They all sat around watching me closely.

'Your a young witch what are you doing away from Hogwarts?'

Then I saw who was speaking.

A HUGE spider sat in the trees slowly as the rest did he moved toward me.

'From where?'

Hogwarts?

Where was that and how did he know I was a witch?

'Don't play dumb with me child it's impossible for you not to know about Hogwarts daughter of Cassie Naldy.'

I gasp in shock.

'You knew my mother?'

I ask breathlessly.

'Your mother was a very nice women to us.'

he states.

I sat in silence not scared any longer but confused and wondering.

'My mother died when she gave birth to me'

I take a deep breathe before continuing

'I've stayed in an orphanage sense as long as I can remember.'

He stayed quiet so I continued.

'I found this'

I held up the journal

'And it hurt one of the women there so I ran.'

He was quiet for a minute then he spoke.

'How much have you read?'

I started to rub my neck a nervous habit I'd always had.

'The first two pages.'

Once again it was quiet for a long time.

'Then I must lead you.'

Before I could respond he started moving toward deep woods.

All his children followed close behind him.

Except the one on my arm.

Its eyes were white telling me it was blind.

So I did the only thing I thought was possible.

I rushed after them holding onto the blind spider tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Under and over branches and logs.

I had to run to keep up with there long legs.

I ran for what seemed like forever until they finally came to a stop.

I bind at the knees trying to catch my breathe.

"Goodbye daughter of Cassie Naldy."

I turned around but didn't see anyone.

They had all just... vanished.

Maybe I was going mad.

I look down at my hand as well but there was nothing.

The silent woods were still besides the occasional chirp of the crickets.

As I looked around I saw an old cottage sitting off to the side.

There was a field near bye that was filled with pumpkins.

The sun peaked from earth line slowly rising from the horizon.

My stomach growled angrily at me.

The smoke coming from the chimney had me shivering from the sudden chill of the wind.

Holding my mothers journal tightly to my chest I walked toward the cottage.

As I stepped up to the door it hit me.

How stupid could I get.

You don't just knock on a random cottage door and ask for shelter.

I stepped away from it quickly.

Quietly I made my way around and into the pumpkin patch.

I sat down on a stump not far from the cottage.

Trying to ignore the hunger and my heavy eyes I open the journal and start to read.

* * *

 **I know this must be hard to believe but it is absolutely true.**

 **You see we come from a long line of witches and wizards.**

 **Also you must know by now that you have a fondness for animals as they do for you.**

 **I will try to write down everything that I know.**

 **Lets start with the story of your great great great... a lot of greats grandparents.**

 **You see this back when witches and wizards were burned for no reason.**

 **Your great great great... grandparents were in a coven together along with your great great great... grandmothers husband.**

 **Yes she was married to someone when she met your great great great...grandfather.**

 **They tried to ignore the feeling's that kept growing between them.**

 **No matter how hard they tried though it did nothing and they slowly fell in love.**

 **When the man your grandmother was married to heard of there affair he was beyond out raged.**

 **To make things worse he came home and saw them in an embrace.**

 **Raged he cursed them.**

 **For if they had children they would be half animal and there children would be half animal and so on.**

 **Your great great great... grandparents were horrified.**

 **They tried There best to prevent it but three years later sure enough her twins were born half animal.**

 **By day they walked among the others but at night...Both were transformed into a wolf and a fox.**

 **For about two hundred this went on.**

 **Are family had been turned to almost every animal.**

 **Finally your great great great grandfather broke the curse by kissing his true love.**

 **Now my mother and father-**

* * *

I tried to continue but my brain was shutting down.

Slowly I got off of the stump and walked over to a tree with shade.

The last thing I remembered is thinking about what my mother looked like.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke was the ache in my empty stomach.

Then I noticed the bright light that was shining in my eyes.

I threw my hands over my face and let out a groan.

I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and I was starving.

Someone cleared their throat and my eyes popped open.

A Giant stood over me and I wouldn't describe him as happy.

"what are ya doing sleeping out here in my trees?"

He had a strong British accent making it hard for me to figure out what he was saying.

My brain searched for things I could say.

You don't tell a stranger that you're alone.

So I thought of a lie quickly.

"My ... Parents are stuck on the road they sent me to find help."

I held my breath.

"What you got there?"

he pointed at my mothers journal.

I unconsciously pull it closer to my chest.

"It's just my mothers."

I try to make it seem like it's not that important.

"May I?"

his eyes fill with curiosity.

Once again I pull it even tighter to my chest.

"I don't think-"

before I finish my sentence he reaches for it.

It's like the world started going in slow motion.

Can slowly came towards the book.

And just like it done to Betty magic shot from it shocking him.


End file.
